War Meets it's Match
by firelightening
Summary: Kenzie has attracted the attention of the war God Ares. He is given the chance to have Kenzie as his wife. But there are other Gods and Goddesses that do not approve of Ares going after a mortal. They will do anything they can do to make sure that Ares and Kenzie do not get together.
1. Chapter 1

**Are you happy now?**

**She's not like other girls  
She could have conquered the world**

She was sitting down at the food court when he saw her. He was bored but his 'brother' wanted to go to the mortal world and pick up some chicks. He could be anywhere. He could be killing his enemies, he could be wooing his mistress, or he could be fighting some mythical beast. But no his 'brother' Adam, at the moment, wanted to find some innocent girl to have his way with. She was wearing grey skinny jeans, a tight purple sweater, black converses, a black beanie and a silver necklace that had a ring on it. She was eating Japanese noodles with sweet and sour chicken. He could feel the desire rushing up his body. Her long wavy golden brown hair was down and caught the light in such a way that it made her hair look like locks of gold running down her back. She had a book open and was reading intently and ignored the whole world.

"Hey Ares, which one do you think would look good in my golden chariot?" Adam asked and Ares looked at him and shrugged.

"The one with the blonde hair," Ares said and Adam sighed and ran a hand through his bronze hair. As you already guessed Ares is the god of war. Adam is Apollo but choose a human name to find a human girl. Why do gods do these things? Well they secretly yearn to enjoy life as the humans do. They do not change physically.

"By the Gods Ares! What is with you? Are you angry at Aphrodite at the moment? Is she not giving you what you want?" Adam asked and Ares growled at him.

"Adam if you wish to keep your balls I would suggest that you do not talk to me like that," Ares growled and Adam shrugged.

"Whatever brother, hmmm I think that one with the light brown hair. She looks like a tough nut to crack," Adam said and pointed to the one girl that Ares was gazing at. Ares felt this pulling in his chest and let out a low growl.

"Nooo…" he hissed and Adam looked at Ares with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh you want that one? Well how about a wager? I bet that I can get the girl to come with me. If not then I will write a new song of your amazingness. But if I win then I get one of your war dogs," Adam said and Ares shook his head.

"No bet," Ares whispered and Adam smiled and started to walk over to the girl.

"Adam get back here or I will fucking rip you apart. Do not touch her. FINE WE HAVE BET!" Ares hissed and Adam walked back to Ares.

"Now you are talking. So do I go first?" Adam asked and Ares grumbled and leaned against the wall. Adam left and Ares was forced to watch his 'brother' approach the girl he wanted. The girl looked up as Adam took the seat across from him. The girl looked angry and annoyed. Adam tried his charm but the girl snorted and tried to dismiss Adam. Then a different girl with black hair walked up to Ares. She had on a too tight tank top, ripped jeans that showed too much skin and a tiny zip up hoodie.

"Heyy…you look like you need some company," she said in a whiny voice to Ares ears. He barely glanced at her and she ran a hand up his arm.

"Sorry but I do not like your type," Ares said dismissively. The girl pouted but took the hint and walked away as Adam walked back. He looked pissed and punched the wall next to Ares.

"That girl is horrible. She is merciless! Damn Ares I think you met your match," Adam said and Ares smirked.

"She cannot suppress how she will feel for me. This will be a fun battle," Ares said and Adam shook his head and grinned.

"Do you think of everything in some sort of military reference," Adam asked but Ares was already walking over to the girl. She finished her noodles and was reading her book. She had some sauce on her fingers and was slowly sucking it off. Ares resisted the urge to just take her in that public place. He wouldn't be embarrassed Aphrodite and him did worse things in public. But I guess being gods and having the ability to erase people's memories helped. Ares did not realize he was standing in front of her until she cleared her throat.

"Ahem…is there something you need?" she asked in a clear smooth voice. Ares looked down and was stuck in her bright blue eyes. He mentally shook his head.

"May I sit?" he asked and she motioned to the seat.

"At least you asked unlike your friend back there. I see he found an easy girl to take home to mommy," she said looking over Ares shoulder. Ares looked behind him and sure enough Adam was making out with the girl with black hair that had approached Ares just moments before.

"I am Are…Reese Air," Ares said and held out his hand. He just found a new name he might keep for a while.

"Nice James Bond thing," She said with a smile. And Ares saw her full light pink lips pull over her white teeth.

"So who are you?" he asked and the girl put her book down and gave Reese her full attention.

"I am Mackenzie Lopper, but call me Kenzie," she said and took his hand and shook it. Reese felt a shock go through his body.

"So how old are you?" Reese asked and Kenzie rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you would be interrogating me, if I let you sit down," she said with a laugh and Reese smirked.

"Sorry," he said shortly and the girl studied him for a bit.

"I am twenty-two. I just turned twenty-two last week," Kenzie said and Reese nodded.

"I am sorry if this is sudden but do you want to go on a date with me?" Reese asked and stared her straight in her eyes. She didn't flinch but just stared back. There was a steel wall blocking her thoughts from Reese.

"Did you and your friend Adam have a bet or something because I swear that, that would be some sort of sick joke," she said harshly and Reese flinched at the harsh melody.

"No…nothing of the sort, I am sorry if you feel that way," he said lying quickly and Kenzie stared at him for a moment.

"I am just suspicious because he left and then you came right over," she said and Reese wrung his hands.

"So no date?" he asked cutting to the point. Kenzie grinned and leaned forward.

"How about a no…since you lied…mkay?" she asked and Reese looked shocked. His hand was in a fist and glared at the table.

"I need to leave. Bye Reese. It was seriously nice talking to you until you lied," she said and walked away leaving her tray on the table and her book. Reese took her book and tray. He put the tray away and kept her book. It was called 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. Reese looked through the book and his eyes went wide as he read some of the pages. Either she was the submissive type or the dominate type because this book was hot and heavy. She must be dominate because she doesn't seem like a submissive type. He put the book in his back pocket and cleared his throat as Adam and the girl started to get a little too frisky.

"Adam I am heading home," Reese said and Adam pried himself from the girl and Reese saw a little bit of sunlight in her eyes. He charmed her. Rees should have known, Adam couldn't have gotten a girl that fast.

"Yeah yeah…quick way or my c…car?" Adam asked and Reese turned his finger in a circle. Adam pouted and the girl ran her hand through Adam's hair.

"Take your car but it won't be my fault if you are late to the family meeting," Reese said and walked in the bathroom and then disappeared. Adam took the girl to his golden Camaro and drove fast and then was at Mount Olympus.

"Brother! Father said no humans here," shouted a young girl with long dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes. Reese was walking down with her with a smirk on his face. Adam looked pissed and looked at the girl.

"Hey…uh? Kristy? Yeah okay so we made out and had sex it was amazing and I will call you later, bye!" Adam said and the girl was gone in a puff of shimmery gold powder.

"By the Gods Apollo!" the girl hissed and Adam glared at Reese.

"Oh so we are using our Greek names? Then you need to grow up Artemis!" Apollo said and got out of his car. Artemis growled and stomped up the stairs as a silver mist surrounded her and she was clothed in a Greek toga. Ares snapped his fingers and a burst of fire burned his clothes and he was dressed in a toga. Apollo did the same but he was surrounded by a burst of sunlight and was dress in a similar toga like Ares. They walked up the steps and to the tall Greek building where twelve thrones were placed in a half circle. Ares sat in a chair next to Hermes and Hera. Zeus was sitting down impatiently tapping the floor with his foot. Once everyone was seated a loud thunder clap sounded and everyone was silent. Poseidon was grinning like a fool and Zeus was thinking thoughtfully.

"Any orders of business?" Zeus called out and Hera held out her chin.

"I believe that Ares has found a human he wishes to take," she said and Ares coughed and almost fell out of his throne. He glared at his mother. Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes.

"How is this different? He goes after a lot of human girls," Aphrodite said and placed her hands daintily on her knees.

"I saw that this one is special. She refused both Apollo and Ares when they first approached her. She has a strong will this one," Hera said looking at Ares as he looked down. Poseidon started laughing and Zeus shot him a look and looked back at Ares.

"What do you think about this, Son?" Zeus asked and Ares sat up straighter he would not let anybody make him embarrassed of anything.

"What is there to think about?" Ares retorted and Hermes snorted and a few others chuckled.

"Would you like to have access to this girl?" Zeus asked tightly and Hermes started to laugh.

"WHO WOULDN'T? Have you seen this girl? She is a super model that works at a coffee shop!" Hermes shouted and Apollo nodded his head. Ares could feel a bubble building in his chest.

"That girl is no super model; she has a fear of being the center of attention. She surrounds herself with barb wire to keep others away. A super model enjoys being the center of attention. That human isn't even pretty," Aphrodite hissed and Hermes rolled his eyes.

"I think you are just jealous that Ares likes someone other than you," Hermes said and Hephaestus tapped his chair and Hermes shot him a look of apologies.

"I know that Ares might chase this girl but he will get bored and will come running back to me," Aphrodite said and Ares glared at Aphrodite. The bubble was getting tighter and then Apollo had to open his big mouth.

"I would love to have that girl in my bed for a night or two. I bet she is a wild one!" Apollo said and Ares let out a mighty roar.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK OF HER THAT WAY!" he yelled out and the hall got quiet. Ares was standing up and breathing heavily.

"Ares please sit down Son," Hera said gently. Ares sat down slowly shooting glares at everyone who looked at him.

"Shall we vote on this?" Zeus asked and Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"What are we voting on brother?" he asked and Ares glared at Zeus quietly.

"Whether Ares should be allowed to chase this mortal," Zeus said and Hera lifted her chin and was about to speak when Apollo spoke.

"How about we put higher stakes to this…this bet?" Apollo said slyly and everyone waited for him to continue.

"I say we make her a Goddess and Ares wife if she passes a few tests…and if she doesn't pass then she will die and Ares will be alone for the rest of time. For those who win the bet can choose something that they wish to have from the ones who have lost. How about that?" he asked and several heads nodded while Aphrodite sat there fuming.

"We do not give out immortality lightly and these tests will be hard…do you think that this human can deal with them?" Zeus asked Ares and everyone waited for Ares to answer. He nodded tightly and Hera grinned and clapped her hands.

"All in favor for this to go through raise their hand," Zeus bellowed and Hera, Hephaestus, Athena, Artemis, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, and Dionysus raised their hand. Leaving Zeus, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Apollo without raising their hand.

"It shall be pass in favor of the council," Zeus said reluctantly and everyone started to shout out who they were for. Ares sat there holding his head and rubbing his temples. After a few minutes everyone had placed their bet.

Hera, Hephaestus, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus where for Ares winning while the rest beside Ares was against Ares winning, Zeus stayed out of the betting and had Ares out of the bet because he would of course bet on him winning.

"Now any other business? Let's continue," Zeus said and Ares blocked out the rest of the meeting.

Back in the mortal world Kenzie was getting ready for her work at the Blackbird Café. She was searching her whole apartment for her book.

"Cyrus I swear I just had it," she said talking to her large black and white Great Dane. He was sitting in the door way to her room looking sad. She started to look through her book shelf again when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered as she dove on her bed.

'WHERE ARE YOU!' asked her best friend Alice.

"At home! I think I left my book with this guy at the mall!" Kenzie shouted back and Alice gasped and then began talking quickly.

'OHMIGOSH! TELL ME ABOUT THIS GUY! I NEED TO KNOW! WHO WAS ABLE TO BREAK DOWN STONE WALL KENZIE!' she shouted and Kenzie held her phone away from her ear.

"Calm down Alice! I will tell you all bout these two maniacs once I get to the café…let me just get going. I need to bring Cyrus because Abby said she couldn't dog sit him today. Tell Henry," Kenzie said and Alice said okay and hung up. Kenzie looked at Cyrus and he wagged his tail.

"Hey booyy! Go get your leash! We are going to go to the café and you can hang out in the little garden how does that sound?" Kenzie asked in a baby voice and Cyrus quickly got up and ran to the living room and sat on the couch. Kenzie grabbed her messenger bag and quickly walked out to the living room. She grabbed her glasses because her contacts would always fall out when she was making coffee. Cyrus was holding his leash in his mouth and Kenzie took it and leashed him. She opened the door and Cyrus shot out of the apartment.

"CYRUS NO!" Kenzie shouted and ran after Cyrus as he bounded down the stairs.

"What the GREAT DANE!" shouted a feminine voice and then sounded a loud crash. Kenzie quickly ran down the stairs and found Cyrus on top of a young girl with long curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Cyrus isn't usually like this. Cyrus heel," Kenzie said and Cyrus gave the girl one last lick and then sat back down next to Kenzie. She secured his leash and helped the girl up. The girl was laughing and smiling.

"OH no I am sorry, your lovely Great Dane must have smelled my homemade jerky treats. Here you go boy," the girl said and gave Cyrus a large piece of jerky. Cyrus quickly ate it all and whined happily.

"He loves you a lot and feels horrible about running out on you," the girl said and Kenzie tried not to act shocked but the girl saw her face.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shock you. I just have a knack with animals. I'm Bianca," she said as Kenzie helped her pick up her stuff. Kenzie saw some dishes, photographs and silverware.

"Are you moving in?" Kenzie asked and Bianca nodded.

"Yep, my two brothers and I, we have more siblings than that but it gets complicated. And the two that I'm moving in with are the only two that I can stand. The others are so annoying. Even my twin," Bianca said with a giggle.

"So you aren't moving with your twin?" Kenzie asked and Bianca nodded.

"Yeah we have been like glue since like forever and now I just want some freedom," Bianca said and Kenzie knew exactly how she felt.

"I totally agree with you! My three brothers are all older than me and so annoying they still act like I'm a baby," Kenzie said with a sigh. Then Cyrus barked and Bianca smiled at him.

"Well I better get going. I don't want you to be late for work," Bianca said and waved bye and started to walk up the stairs. Kenzie didn't remember telling Bianca she was going to work. Kenzie didn't have time to dwell on that because Cyrus started to run down the stairs and Kenzie was dragged all the way to the Blackbird Cafe.

"KENZIE! PUT CYRUS IN THE BACK AND HELP ME FIX THIS DAMN MOCHA CONTRAPTION," yelled Alice as she banged on the mocha dispenser. Henry was getting everyone's orders and yelling at Alice. Once Kenzie put Cyrus away in the little side garden Kenzie ran into the coffee shop and Alice was shouting more incoherent words.

"Hey, I will be right there give me a minute," Kenzie shouted and ran to the employees lounge.

**Hiyah! I'm firelightening! This is my first story on Fanfiction and I would LOVE if you would review! THANK YOU!**

Gods and Names

Reese-Ares  
Hannah-Hera  
James-Zeus  
Anastasie-Aphrodite  
Halily-Hebe  
Thomas-Hephaestus  
Adam-Apollo  
Bianca-Artemis  
Xavier-Dionysus  
Quinn-Hermes  
Sofia-Athena  
Diane-Demeter  
Benjamin-Hades  
Peter-Poseidon  
Taylor-Persephone


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Tonight**

**Do you understand who I am?  
Do you wanna know?**

After work Kenzie was walking Cyrus back home when she saw Bianca with a cute guy. She waved and Bianca waved back, the guy looked up and from the distance Kenzie could tell he was smirking. Kenzie walked up to them and saw that the guy was really hot. He had black spiky hair and bluish-purple eyes; he was grinning as she paused by them.

"Hey Kenzie and Cyrus…you smell like coffee," Bianca said and Kenzie shrugged.

"Working at a café does that to yah," she said and the cute guy nodded and pulled out a grape juice box out of nowhere.

"How did you get that?" Kenzie asked and Bianca looked at the guy next to her with a wild expression.

"Xavier," she hissed and Xavier shrugged and continued to drink his juice box. Cyrus was just chilling on the sidewalk and watching Kenzie and the other two.

"So…uh Xavier one of your brothers that you can stand," Kenzie asked and Bianca blushed and nodded elbowing Xavier in the stomach. He put his juice box in the garbage nearby.

"Yeah and the other one just put the last box in our apartment," Bianca said and Kenzie looked at the apartment building.

"So what floor?" she asked and Bianca started counting on her hand while Xavier rolled his eyes and ruffled Bianca's hair.

"Fifth floor apartment 5B and you," Xavier asked and Kenzie looked at Cyrus who wagged his tail as she looked at him.

"Fourth floor apartment 4A," Kenzie said and Bianca clapped her hands.

"Awesome we are like neighbors," she said and Kenzie shrugged. And then the door opened and out came Reese. Kenzie glared as he walked up. He barely glanced at Kenzie.

"Everything is up there," he said to Bianca and she looked at Kenzie.

"Reese, this is Kenzie," Bianca said gently and Reese finally looked at Kenzie. She was still glaring at him.

"We've met," Kenzie hissed and Bianca flinched as Reese slowly grinned. Xavier was off just looking at the sky and Cyrus was growling softly in the back of his throat.

"Yes we have met. Oh here's your book…you have interesting taste," Reese said smirking and it took all of Kenzie's will power not to blush. She snatched her book and shoved it in her bag. Cyrus was standing up and leaning towards Reese with narrowed eyes. Thankfully before Reese could be mauled by Cyrus Bianca stepped in.

"Ooookaaay…so uh we are going out with some friends. Do you want to come with Kenzie?" Bianca asked and Kenzie shook her head and kept glaring at Reese.

"No I can't I don't have a dog sitter for Cyrus, sorry. Have fun with your friends, Bianca. It was nice meeting you Xavier. Reese," Kenzie said with a nod and walked into her apartment building. Cyrus gave one last growl to Reese and followed Kenzie into the building.

"Nice job Reese," Bianca hissed as they walked down the sidewalk to a restaurant, that Bianca had called in reservations to. They walked in a Bianca had called in a few minor gods and goddess to eat with them. Reese didn't really care what the lesser gods and goddess were saying because Kenzie was all on his mind. The human girl that defied him. The human girl that made him desire her very touch. The human that made his mind whirl.

"Brother…what are your thoughts," Bianca asked and a minor god smirked as Reese looked numbly at Bianca.

"He was thinking of his human girl and what he would do to her," said the minor god and Reese looked at him with heated eyes. The minor god flinched and looked away quickly.

"I am leaving…I will pick up some food someplace else," Reese said and left. He could hear Bianca hissing at the minor god. Reese picked up some blue berry muffins as he walked back to the apartment he was sharing with his brother and sister. As he was walking up the stairs he could hear the mortals talking about their day. Once he arrived on the fourth floor he could only hear the other renter making food. But in Kenzie's apartment he could hear the clothes she wore being taken off her body and the shower starting. Reese's immortal body started to become aroused and he quickly ran up the stairs to his apartment. It sucked being an immortal in a mortal world. He couldn't use his powers off hand and he had to keep everything about him under taps. He quickly turned on the T.V. and tried to ignore the instincts to barge into Kenzie's apartment and take her right then and there. He could still hear the shower going like he was sitting in the bathroom with her. He took a few deep breaths and tried meditating.

Kenzie got out of the warmth of her shower. She wrapped herself in a large beige towel and clipped her hair above her neck. She opened the door and Cyrus was barking and Kenzie remembered she had to feed him.

"Hold on Cy, lemme get dressed and then I will get your food ready," Kenzie yelled to Cyrus and he whined happily. She quickly ran to her room and pulled on her large sweatpants and an old t-shirt. The faded words were stretched across her breast that had grown larger from the last time she wore that shirt. She pulled on some fuzzy socks and took her hair out and let it drape down her back. She quickly walked back to her kitchen that connected to her living room and opened the pantry and grabbed Cyrus's large dog bowl and filled the bowl with four cups of dry dog food. She then opened her fridge and grabbed two eggs. She cracked them in the bowl and mixed the concoction together. Cyrus was whining and wiggling his whole body. She grinned and she placed the food down and patted his side and opened the fridge again. She pulled out a pizza lunchable and sat on her couch and ate her mini pizzas. She turned on the T.V. to a rerun of America's Next Top Model. Cyrus had finished and climbed up on the couch with her and rested his head on her lap. She used his head as a little table and he licked off the excess cheese that fell off. Once she was finished she let Cyrus eat the rest of the pizza sauce and she looked at the clock. It was almost eleven o'clock. Kenzie sighed and stood up and Cyrus jolted awake and she stretched my arms up and groaned.

"Okay Cyrus, time to sleep," she said and turned off my T.V. and walked to her bedroom with Cyrus padding along next to me. Kenzie's fingers brushed gently on Cyrus's fur. Kenzie climbed into her queen sized bed and Cyrus whined. Once Kenzie was comfortable she whistled and Cyrus jumped up and turned around a few times and then plopped down with his head pointed towards the door. Kenzie was lulled to sleep by the faint sound of a piano playing a sad song.

Reese was sitting on the couch as Xavier and Bianca walked in. Xavier obviously had too much to drink since Zeus took off his ban of wine. Xavier was leaning heavily on Bianca and she was struggling under his pressure.

"By the Gods I wish father didn't have us put a cap on our powers, Xavier is really heavy," Bianca said and Reese got up and helped Bianca drag Xavier to his room. Xavier was sleeping sideways on his bed and Bianca sighed.

"Now that he has a halfway mortal body the wine affects him like a mortal…so he is going to have a major hangover tomorrow morning," Bianca complained. Reese scowled and stomped back to his room, Bianca followed him and sat the piano seat while Reese laid down in his large double bed.

"If you didn't want to come you could have stayed at Olympus," Reese growled and Bianca snorted.

"Oh hush Reese; this is just something we all have to get used to. I know you feel weird without being at full power. But remember Xavier and I are doing this for you. For your happiness. Also I just can't stand Aphrodite," Bianca said with a smile and Reese faked a snore.

"Oh Reese I know you are faking but I will leave. I just wish you would trust me more. I miss you," Bianca said and left Reese's room. Reese sat up and walked to the window and looked outside at the moon. The stars sparkled and Reese felt this rage bubbling in his chest. He took a deep breath and walked back to the piano and sat down. He rested his hands on the keys and began to play. He put his feelings into it and his eyes closed as the keys got darker.

The music flowed through him and his mind wandered. He could see perfectly Kenzie sleeping and he took a step forward and Cyrus's head popped up and started to growl. Reese calmed down and kept his mind at peace. He took another step and Cyrus didn't do anything but kept his eyes on Reese. Reese walked over to look at Kenzie she was sleeping and her lips were slightly parted and some of the covers were thrown off her body and the t-shirt she was wearing was pulled slightly over her stomach. Reese reached down to touch her skin but Cyrus growled and Reese took his hand away. Reese stared at her and then reached down and pushed away a strand of hair that was in Kenzie's face. Reese pulled away and was back in his own mind. He continued to play until the last note.

"It's been awhile since you played," Bianca said from the door way. Reese smirked and closed the piano lid.

"It doesn't make sense for the God of War to be playing the piano," Reese said sarcastically and walked over to his dresser and pulled out some basketball shorts.

"Why so sad?" Bianca asked and Reese didn't answer her but started to get undressed not caring what Bianca saw. He got redressed and saw that Bianca had left and he walked to his door and closed it. He walked back to his bed and laid down on top of the covers and stared at the ceiling. He fell asleep thinking of Kenzie.

_Great I am really head over heels for this mortal girl. If she only knew who I was and what I have done. Would she run away? Would she scream and cry? Would she accept him?_

Kenzie woke up with a start and Cyrus yelped with surprise. The banging at her door woke her up and she scrambled out of her bed and ran to the door. She opened the door and saw Reese looking absolutely sexy in tight dark denim jeans, a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He had on police looking sunglasses and they were lowered as he stared at Kenzie. She scowled and covered her chest.

"What do you want," she sneered and Cyrus behind her growled warily. Reese smirked and sighed.

"Well I decided to be a gentleman and walk you to work," he said and Kenzie snorted.

"You a gentleman. What a laugh," she scoffed and Reese glared at her but it wasn't backed by his ferociousness. He was about to talk but she stopped him.

"Look here, I don't know you that well and from what I have learned you are a complete pompous ass. And it is kind of creepy that you want to walk me to work. Also it was rude of you to knock on my door waking me up," Kenzie huffed and Reese smirked.

"Well I thought you would need to be woken up because it is almost eleven in the morning and I think Bianca told me that you were leaving around eleven thirty to go to work. So I think I am being a gentleman by waking you up. I could wake you up another way but I would have to be in bed with you," Reese said with a wink and Kenzie pushed back her hair.

"Well it is still creepy," she said and tried to slam the door but Reese kept the door open.

"No it is called getting to know someone. And I may be a pompous ass but I can't change that like you can't change you being a skeptical bitch," Reese said and Kenzie glared at him but walked away from him back into her room.

"Why did you leave?" he called and Kenzie waved her hand back towards him.

"I am not going to let you be the person who makes me late. So come in whatever but don't try anything because Cyrus will bite if need be," she called from her room and Reese looked down and saw Cyrus giving him a dog glare.

Reese stepped inside and sat at the island counter that separated the living room from kitchen. He could hear Kenzie walking around and mumbling. Cyrus was sitting in the hallway in front of the kitchen and staring intently at Reese. Kenzie walked out a few minutes later in super flare light blue jeans, woven sandals, a white flowy t-shirt, and a white knitted beanie. Kenzie had her contacts in and she was blinking as she walked down the hall.

She didn't see Cyrus in front of her and she tripped over Cyrus and fell forward. Cyrus yelped and ran forward. Kenzie was about to hit the ground two hands held her up by her armpits. Kenzie looked up slowly and saw that her face was barely inches from Reese's face. A faint blush rose on her cheeks. Cyrus thankfully broke the moment by whining and licking Kenzie's face. Kenzie stood up and pulled away from Reese.

"Oh okay boy. I'm sorry I stepped on you," Kenzie said and rubbed Cyrus's face. Then someone knocked on the door and Kenzie squeezed pass Reese and Cyrus. Kenzie opened the door to see Abby standing there with a smile on her face. She had long straight black hair and bright brown eyes. She always had on a turtle neck sweater and glasses. Kenzie loved the sweet sixteen year old.

"Kenzie! Oh my goodness! I am so sorry about yesterday. My father had my practice the violin an extra two hours. Gosh I am making excuses!" Abby said and Kenzie smiled and ushered Abby in. Kenzie turned around to see Cyrus and Reese having a staring contest. Quickly Cyrus looked away and trotted over to Abby. He wagged his tail and Abby gave him a milk bone.

"Okay Abby I will be home the usual time," Kenzie said and Abby nodded and stared at Reese.

"Hi Abby, I am Reese," Reese said and held out his hand he had on a large grin that would make any woman fall to their knees. Abby hesitantly shook his hand and blushed.

"Stop it Reese," Kenzie said and Reese smiled and looked around. Kenzie talked with Abby for a bit and then stood at the door.

"Are you coming?" Kenzie asked and Reese nodded and walked out the apartment with Kenzie.

"Why did you tell me to come with you if you don't like me?" Reese asked and Kenzie snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want you scaring that poor girl with your manly presence," Kenzie said lightly teasing and then in her mind she reprimanded herself for being so stupid.

"Ah so you thing I am manly huh," Reese said stoking his ego. Kenzie rolled her eyes and then wrapped her arms around her as the opened the door to the cold air.

"Crap I forgot my coat," Kenzie whispered and she looked up at the sound of soft fabric rubbing against each other.

"Here," Reese said and held out his leather jacket. Kenzie hesitantly took the jacket and Reese sighed and roughly helped her in the jacket. He could practically hear all the Olympians groan at his 'help'. Kenzie didn't say a word but held the jacket closer to her.

"Thank you," she said softly in a slight sarcastic tone. Reese grinned and put his arm around her shoulders but she moved away.

"Nuh uh. I barely know you so no touchy like a couple," she said and Reese groaned.

"Awe…that sucks because I wanted to take you on a date and maybe take you in bed," Reese said and it was Kenzie's turn to groan.

"And there goes nice Reese and hello kinky jerky Reese," Kenzie said and Reese rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you like the dominating stuff don'tcha," Reese said and Kenzie did her best not to blush but Reese saw a little pink rise to her cheeks.

"Shut up," she stuttered and shook her head and tried to put up her wall of wire and stone. Reese saw her eyes go dull and then return sharper than Reese's favorite spear.

"Sure…any way we are at the café," Reese said and stopped but Kenzie kept walking. She stopped and turned around to look at Reese a few feet away from him. Neither of them noticed Alice and Henry peeking out the window and watching them. Reese smirked and bowed.

"It was a pleasant walk, Ms. Kenzie," Reese said and turned around.

"Wait! What about your jacket?" Kenzie called but Reese held up two fingers and walked on. Kenzie huffed and opened the door and saw Alice falling off a chair and Henry whistling and cleaning an already clean table.

"Soo who was THAT?" Alice asked and Kenzie shook her head and walked to the employees lounge and hung up Reese's jacket and put on her Blackbird Café apron.

"Kenz! Don't ignore meee!" Alice sang as she twirled in the lounge. Kenzie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It was that guy who I told you about yesterday," she said and Alice squealed and held her arms together under her chin.

"OOOOHHHH eeeehhhh! That's so cute," she said in a dreamy voice and Kenzie scoffed.

"No its more like 'That's so creepy'. He now lives in the same apartment building as me. Creepy," Kenzie said and pulled her hair back in a low side ponytail. Alice followed her out and they stood behind the counter and waited for the customers to pile in once Henry opened the doors.

"Why is Henry opening up later?" Kenzie asked and Alice sighed.

"He had a surgery on his elbow a few days ago and…hey you should know this!" Alice said and Kenzie smiled at Alice.

"Oh you know I just love hearing you talk," Kenzie said and Alice huffed and they started to work as Henry opened the doors.

**Yay another chapter up! Thank you all for reading my story! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Imaginary**

**Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story**

"Hey Kenz, the girls and I are going to a club tomorrow do you wanna come with?" Alice asked as they were closing up the café. Kenzie shrugged and put the chairs up on the table. Alice pulled down the curtains and locked the door. They walked back to the lounge and put their aprons away.

"Please Kenzie…it has been forever since you went out with all of us. Also Tiffany is being a total bitch and needs to be taken down a notch or two…maybe you can throw her out a window," Alice said softly and Kenzie laughed.

"Okay okay since you put it that way; I guess I can ask Bianca if she can watch Cyrus tomorrow. I don't want Abby to stay any later than need be," Kenzie said and Alice squealed with joy and jumped up and down.

"Yay yay! Okay the place we are going is kind of dark so wear something dark and sexy," Alice said and skipped out of the lounge. Kenzie sighed and shook her head. She took her hair out and put her stuff away and called Bianca on the Café phone and Bianca said she could watch him. Then Kenzie walked out and locked the outside of the café. It was dark out and the streetlights were on and letting a pale light flicker on the ground.

"Damn I wish I had Cyrus right now…" Kenzie whispered to herself and pulled Reese's jacket closer to her body. She could actually feel the heat from his body engulfing her and she closed her eyes and imagined Reese in front of her with no shirt and grinning. It was like a cocky smirk but it warmed her to her toes.

"Reese…" she murmured and she could actually hear him chuckle and then she realized that it was for real. She opened her eyes and in front of her was Reese but he was clothed. She blushed and glared at the ground.

"So having fantasies about me huh?" he asked and Kenzie grinned and nodded her head.

"Yeah and I was just getting to the part when I blow up your head," she said and winked at him and he smirked again.

"Sorry I will let you get back to your daydream but those guys over there have been following you for a while so I will just go now," Reese said and started to walk away. Kenzie looked behind her and saw two shady guys. They whistled and from here Kenzie could tell they were up to no good. She quickly caught up to Reese and walked close to him. He put his arm around her shoulders but she tried to move away.

"If you do that then they will definitely come after you," Reese said and Kenzie shook her head and pulled away from him. He sighed and shrugged. Kenzie walked ahead of him and then she looked behind her and saw that Reese was gone and the two guys were getting closer. She froze up and they walked up to her.

"Hey pretty lady…what's a lady like you doing out so late?" one of them asked and the other one ran his hand up her arm. Kenzie unfroze and quickly backed away from them and found herself walking backwards in a no outlet alley.

"Leave me alone," she said without quivering her words. The guys grinned and walked up to her closer. She hit the wall and squeaked.

"Awe she is like a little mouse," the one who ran her hand up her arm said. Kenzie decided to call him Touchy and the other guy Talky. Talky started to run his hand up her leg and Kenzie tried to keep her mind calm but too many thoughts were sneaking in her head. Touchy ran his hand down her face and Kenzie turned her face away.

"So mouse what happened to that boy you were walking with? Was he not treating you right? Well baby we can treat you so much better than that kid can," Talky said and started to unbutton her jeans. Kenzie held back tears and kept her face away as Touchy started to give her sloppy wet kisses on her cheek.

"Help…" Kenzie whispered and both Touchy and Talky started to chuckle.

"Oh baby we will help you _a lot_," Talky said and pulled down her zipper. A tear ran down her cheek. Then Touchy was gone. Talky stopped what he was doing and turned around to face the entrance.

"Who the fuck are you?" he called out and the person chuckled. Kenzie slid to the ground and covered her face.

"Who are you; you fucking asshole!" Talky shouted and the guy walked up slowly and placed something wet on the ground and kicked it to Talky. The round object rolled up to Talky and touched his shoe.

"FUCK! WHA-? Is that…TONY? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Talky shouted and jumped away from Tony's head. Kenzie looked up and saw Tony's (Touchy) head staring at her with his mouth open.

"I just gave him what he deserved for touching her. You will be experiencing the same pain but it will last longer since you actually touched her intimately," the man said and Talky snorted and pulled out a flip blade.

"Not on my life you crazy psychopath," Talky shouted and ran up to the man. Kenzie closed her eyes and covered her ears but she could still hear the screams and the ripping sound of flesh being torn apart. Kenzie screamed and screamed until her lungs ran out of air. She took a deep breath and was about to scream again but the guy covered her mouth.

"Hush Kenzie…be calm. Open your eyes and look at me," he said and Kenzie did as he told her. She found herself lost in golden brown eyes. Her mind wandered and she appeared in a field full of flowers and the clouds looked like cotton. She saw Reese standing in the middle of the field and she called out to him but he couldn't hear her. She started to run to him and the farther she ran the farther he was away. She called out again and this time he turned around and smiled at her. He mouthed a few words but she was shaken back to the real world.

"Kenzie…Kenzie," called a familiar voice and Kenzie opened her eyes and saw Reese looked down at her under a street light.

"What happened?" she asked faintly and Reese looked worried and touched her forehead.

"You were almost molested and I saved you," Reese said and a few memories flashed before her eyes. She gasped and buried her head in Reese's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she forced herself not to cry. She was having trouble breathing and every breath was shaking and Reese helped her stand up. She kept her head on his chest and he rubbed her back.

"Thank you," Kenzie whispered and Reese sighed. He wished he had gotten there sooner but once she had walked ahead of him his sister needed him and he had to go and see what was going on. But he was furious that he didn't get to torture the mortals that dared to touch Kenzie. He held her tighter and they walked to the apartment together. Reese helped Kenzie walk up to her room and she opened the door with shaky hands. Abby was asleep on the couch with Cyrus sleeping on the floor next to her. Reese shook his head and helped Kenzie to her room.

"I need to get dressed," she said and Reese nodded and sat on her bed. She opened a drawer and took out a large t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. She grabbed some new under ware and changed in the bathroom. She walked out and saw that Abby had left and Cyrus was gone too. Reese was still sitting on her bed when she walked in.

"What happened to Abby and Cyrus?" she asked and Reese took a deep breath.

"I had Bianca take Cyrus to our place so you can sleep soundly and I called Abby a taxi so she could get home safe too. I also called off work for you," Reese said and Kenzie brought a hand up to her forehead.

"How…never mind just never mind," she said and climbed into her bed away from Reese.

"You can leave now," she said tartly and Reese chuckled.

"Still as sharp as a new razor, but I am not leaving you alone," he said and Kenzie rolled over and looked at him.

"I wouldn't have been alone if you had let Cyrus stay but since you think you control my life for some crazy reason…" she trailed off and Reese smiled.

"Fine I will sleep on the couch," he said and took a few pillows and an old quilt at the foot of the bed and walked out of her room.

"Night Kenzie," he said and walked away. She scoffed and rolled back on her side facing the window.

"Night Reese…thanks again," Kenzie said and fell asleep. Reese was lying on Kenzie's couch with his arms behind his head listening to Kenzie fall asleep.

The next morning when Kenzie woke up she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She started to make Cyrus's food but then remembered that he was at Bianca's place. She looked at the couch and saw Reese sleeping with his arm over his face. She started to make scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. She poured a glass of lemonade and made a plate for Reese. She brought it over and kneeled down in front of him. She held the plate under his nose and he started to sniff and she grinned. She placed the glass of lemonade and the plate on the table and poked Reese.

"Hey…wake up….dude if you don't wake up I'm gunna throw cold water on yah," she hissed and Reese opened one eye and it immediately zeroed on the plate of food.

"Yum," Reese said and sat up and picked up the plate of food. Kenzie sighed and rolled her eyes. Guys and their damn food. Kenzie sighed and picked up the glass of lemonade and took a drink. Reese was scarfing down the food and making weird noises.

"Do you always make noises when you eat?" Kenzie asked and Reese stopped eating.

"Only when I am eating good food," Reese said and Kenzie rolled her eyes.

"It's only eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. Nothing special," Kenzie mumbled and Reese snorted and continued to eat.

"Whatever food is food and food is good," Reese said and finished his food with toast. Kenzie turned on the T.V. and changed it to MTV to watch Teen Mom. Reese groaned and rubbed his face. Kenzie looked at him and he looked at her exasperated.

"What?" she asked and Reese motioned to this show.

"This show is disgusting," he said and he had to hear from Aphrodite about these teenagers who she made fall in love and have a child but didn't leave them in love. Reese pitied the mortals and hated watching the show.

"Well I love watching the little kids. Also they learn to grow up with all the problems they have," Kenzie said and Reese rolled his eyes and took Kenzie's drink and drank the rest of the lemonade. Kenzie groaned and went to get up but Reese pushed her lightly back down and walked to her kitchen. She watched him from the couch. He opened her fridge and pulled out the lemonade and poured the glass full again. He walked over and looked like he was going to give her the cup but he brought it back to his lips and took a large gulp and handed her the cup.

"Just when I thought you were being a gentleman," Kenzie mumbled and stood back up. She grabbed her phone and called the number Bianca left on the fridge. She talked to Bianca and Bianca said that she was bringing Cyrus down now.

"He misses you big time. I swear I had a little trouble getting him to sleep," Bianca said with a laugh and Kenzie told Bianca to just walk on in. Kenzie walked back to her room and opened her closet. Reese followed her and sat on her bed and watched her search through her clothes. She pulled out a short skin-tight sequin black skirt, black pants, a dark purple two string halter top, a dark grey shirt with black lace work on the side and a black and grey cheetah print tube top.

"Where are you going?" Reese asked as Kenzie took the tube top and black pants and looked in the mirror. She shook her head and picked up the skirt and halter top and shook her head. Reese sighed and then the door opened.

"Hello? Kenzie? WHOA CYRUS!" Bianca shouted and then the loud barks and footsteps of Cyrus sounded. Then Kenzie was attacked by 168lbs of white and black fur. Cyrus was licking Kenzie's face and Bianca was staring at Reese on Kenzie's bed with her eye brow raised.

"Sooo did anything happen?" she asked quietly and Reese shook his head and watched at Kenzie tried and failed to get Cyrus off of her.

"Hey can I have a lil help, he isn't getting any lighter," Kenzie said softly from underneath Cyrus. Reese smiled and Bianca watched him with interest. This was the first time she had seen Reese so calm. Reese reached over and grabbed Cyrus's collar and pulled him off Kenzie. Cyrus protested and gave Reese a mean look.

"He really does not like you," Bianca said and Kenzie smiled at Cyrus.

"And I wonder why? Maybe he can sniff out your arrogant assholeish self," Kenzie said and Reese frowned and glared at the floor and didn't respond which made Kenzie frown.

"Well…I guess I will be going…" Bianca said slowly and walked out of the apartment. Kenzie didn't reply but just kept changing the tops on the black sequin skirt.

"Where are you going?" Reese asked as he rubbed Cyrus's head. Cyrus kept a low growl as Reese kept touching him.

"Alice wants to go out and it has been awhile since I have had some fun so I thought I would go," Kenzie said and Reese growled lowly and Cyrus whimpered and Kenzie gave Reese a weird look.

"Stop growling like a freaking animal. You don't own me. I am my own person. I barely know you so why do you even care. Wait…why are you even in my apartment," Kenzie asked and Reese sighed and rubbed his face.

"If I had known it would have been this hard I wouldn't have done this," Reese mumbled lowly. Kenzie was still waiting for him to answer.

"Well I stayed here to protect you…uh I thought that if I spent more time with you then we would be able to get to know each other. And I can growl like an animal if I want to. Most girls think that it is sexy," Reese retorted and Kenzie hissed softly through her teeth and didn't respond to him.

"Gosh I have a headache from just talking to you," Kenzie said and held her head. She walked out of her room and opened the cabinet in her bathroom and pulled out some headache pills. She took two and swallowed them with a quick swish of water. She walked back to her room and saw that Reese was staring at her clothes.

"Can you please leave so I can get ready?" Kenzie asked and Reese stood up and walked out of her room. He was being oddly obedient and Kenzie narrowed her eyes. She didn't know whether she should trust him or not right now.

She closed her door but opened it again to kick Cyrus out. Reese and Cyrus stared at the closed door and then looked at each other. Cyrus growled and Reese pulled back his lips and showed his teeth and growled lowly. Cyrus pulled his ears back and ducked his head but kept eye contact. Then after a few moments Cyrus looked away and padded away to the kitchen. Reese grinned in triumph. Then the door opened and Kenzie almost slammed into Reese had he not caught her. She gave a short yelp but shook her head and continued on her way to the bathroom. Reese rolled his eyes and decided to leave. He walked out without saying a word. Once Kenzie heard the door close she looked out the bathroom doorway and grinned. She put on her silver hoop earrings and fixed her top. She had pulled out a dark grey one long sleeved shirt with lace for the back with the black sequin skirt. She put on black strappy heels and a few silver bracelets. She fixed her makeup; she was wearing black and grey eye shadow, black eye liner and black mascara. She didn't do anything to her lips or cheeks.

"Cyrus do you think you can be a good boy and stay home for a few hours? I will put down a few newspapers if you need to go to the bathroom. I will leave food and water out. But no drinking from the toilet. In fact I am going to close the bathroom door," Kenzie said and Cyrus padded over to her. She rubbed his face and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Okay boy. Let me call Alice and then I will be back later," Kenzie said and pulled out her phone and called Alice. Alice said she would be outside waiting in a few minutes. Kenzie fixed everything for Cyrus and the Alice texted her saying that she was outside. Kenzie grabbed her jacket and waved by to Cyrus and left. She walked down the stairs and out the door to find Alice, Tiffany, Baily and Kate were in Baily's car. Kenzie grinned and waved to her friends, she got in the car and they drove off to the club.


	4. Chapter 4

**Turn Me On**

**My body needs a hero, come and save me  
Something tells me you know how to save me**

Kenzie gapped at the tall black building. She turned around to look at her friends. Alice was wearing a short black corset poufy dress and a black boots. Tiffany was wearing a scandalous black dress with no back but two pieces of fabric holding it close to her body, her shoes were black open toed pumps. Baily was wearing black leather shorts, and a black draped tank top and dark purple pumps. Kate was wearing a dark blue large sequin tank top and a fluffy black skirt; her shoes were black ballet flats. Tiffany walked confidently up to the bouncer and said a few words but he stayed strong and turned her down. Tiffany was miffed and walked back to the group.

"Looks like they have a gay bouncer guarding the place," Tiffany said and pushed back her platinum straight blonde hair. Kenzie decided it was time to teach the girls an old lesson.

"Hold on lemme try," Kenzie said and walked over to the bouncer. Kenzie assessed the situation and noticed that the bouncer was very tired and bored. Kenzie walked up and tried to sashay her hips to gain his attention. The bouncer looked her up and down and grinned.

"Hey…I'm Kenzie," she said and held out her hand. The bouncer nodded and kept his mouth tight but she saw him twitch.

"Sooo…I know you get this a lot but you have huge muscles. I am dead serious," Kenzie said and touched his arm. The guy faltered but tried to keep his cool.

"I know this is forward but it would really mean a lot to me and my friends if we got in. And I am sure Mr. Grant here would like if you let us in too," Kenzie said and slide a fifty dollar bill in his front pocket. The bouncer looked thoughtful but nodded twice. Kenzie smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much!" she said and waved her friends over. They all rushed over and gave the bouncer quick thanks and rushed in. Kenzie continued on in and was consumed by the dark pulsing of the music.

"How did you get us in?" Tiffany asked heatedly. Kenzie gave her an equally heated glare.

"I didn't offer him sex if that's what you mean. I just gave him a really good tip," Kenzie said and Tiffany hissed and left for the dance floor. Alice gave Kenzie thumbs up and raced after Tiffany. Baily smiled softly at Kenzie.

"Thanks…since you have been so busy Tiffany thinks she can boss us around like mules," Baily said and Kate nodded.

"We are going to get a table. You go dance and have some fun. We will have drinks at the table by the time you get back. Maybe bring some boys for us?" Kate said with a wink and Kenzie blushed. For some reason Reese's image popped in her head. Kenzie hurried to the dance floor. The music was low and dangerous. The bass thrummed deep in Kenzie's bones. Kenzie let the music speak to her and moved fluidly through the mass of bodies.

Many people dance with Kenzie. She didn't bother with talking, she just needed to dance. As the music changed her partners changed. Kenzie didn't mind the music was taking her around the club and back. She passed Tiffany dancing (more like humping) a guy. He had dark brown hair and even darker complexion. Kenzie saw Alice draping herself on a tall blonde male with pale blue eyes. Alice winked and continued to grind on the tall male. Kenzie just kept rotating partners until a very heated body found hers. Kenzie felt something tug in her heart and she turned around to face the man who found her.

"Reese…what are you doing here?" Kenzie asked sharply and pushed Reese away. Reese grinned and fixed his black button up satin shirt. Kenzie could see a little bit of his well-toned body since he had a few buttons unbuttoned.

"I can't hear you…how about I grab us a table," Reese said and Kenzie shook her head but Reese pulled her to an open table. Kenzie sat down hesitantly and Reese waved a waitress over.

"A tall Coors and a…sex on the beach for the lady," Reese said and the waitress nodded and left. Reese stared at Kenzie for a good few minutes until she opened her mouth.

"Ah…don't say a word…I would like to enjoy this moment," Reese said and Kenzie thought that he was talking about her not speaking, thinking that she was annoying. Reese just wanted to stare at her for a few moments knowing that he may not get another chance like this.

"Oh so I am annoying now…wow…what the fuck," Kenzie said and Reese reeled back and tried to calm her down but she was on a roll. So Reese kept his mouth shut as Kenzie complained about how he was such an ass and a hypocrite.

"If you are done the lady would like to put our drinks down," Reese said to the seething Kenzie who finally trailed off. The waitress stared at them for a second but placed the drinks down quickly and left just as quickly. Kenzie picked up her drink and drank some of it quickly. Alice saw her from the other side and brought over some shots. Alice was so small that she was already a little tipsy.

"Hey Kenz…who is this? OH it's the really hot guy that walked Kenzie to work. Oh then you must be the arrogant guy who tried to make a move on her at the mall…hmm I don't know if I like you yet…but I brought over shots! Hey Reese you should come over to our table. Kenzie pleaseeee bring him," Alice begged pouting and Kenzie drank the rest of her sex on the beach.

"No he is an asshole and we are leaving with the shots," Kenzie said and threw back two shots quickly. Reese reached over and snagged one shot and threw it back and winked at Kenzie. She hissed and walked away. Alice trudged slowly behind her.

"Awe Kenz…but he is really cute," Alice whimpered as they arrived back at the table. Alice's man was at the table and Alice sat close by him. Tiffany was still dancing with the dark complexion guy. Baily was on the dance floor with Kate and dancing with two guys. Kenzie was still ticked and took a few more shots and ordered another fruity drink that Alice recommended.

"Oh hey it's your boy toy," Alice said and pointed to the dance floor. Kenzie looked over and saw Reese dancing with some blonde girl in a stringy tank top and ripped black shorts and black fringe boots. Something inside of Kenzie flared up and she downed the rest of her drink.

"Uh oh," Alice whispered as Kenzie walked into the mix and pulled a guy but his dark silver grey tie and started to grind and dance on the guy. Kenzie made sure that they were close to Reese and the blonde. Kenzie turned around and wiggled as she bent her knees. She looked over at Reese and he looked pissed and the girl in front of him looked pissed too. Kenzie smirked and pulled the guy in front of her closer and pulled her leg up on his hip and kissed his cheek. The guy tried to turn his face so that she would kiss him on the mouth but Kenzie started to dance on him again. She kept her eye on Reese and the blonde. The blonde was yelling at Reese but he was just staring at Kenzie with burning eyes. She winked at him and he bellowed as he pushed the blonde away. He walked heatedly over to Kenzie and roughly grabbed her shoulder and pushed the guy away. He placed her behind him and the guy pushed Reese back.

"What the fuck man…we were dancing," the guy said and Reese growled and Kenzie could feel it from standing behind him.

"Don't fucking touch me or her," Reese said and Kenzie felt a fire brewing in her stomach. The guy glared and pushed Reese again. Kenzie saw Reese's arm tense up, she quickly touched his arm and he glanced back at her and his molten golden brown eyes softened for a second but turned back to the steely gold color.

"Don't Reese…he isn't worth it," Kenzie whispered and Reese took a deep breath and all the stress left him. The guy that pushed him grinned.

"Yeah listen to that little slut bag. Don't mess with me," the guy said and Kenzie gasped and Reese shrugged and turned away as the guy laughed. Then Reese turned back quickly and punched guy in the face. Kenzie could see it happening in slow motion. In the middle Kenzie swore she saw Reese decked out in Grecian warrior armor. The guy's head snapped back and fell back into the throng of people.

"REESE!" Kenzie shouted and grabbed Reese's arm. Reese looked back at her then tugged his arm from her grip and melted into the mass of people. Kenzie was left in the crowd staring after Reese's broad back. She blinked back tears from the gaze she just had gotten and steadied herself. She shook her head and walked back to the table and found it occupied by more people and drinks. Kenzie picked up two shots and downed them. Everyone at the table looked at her and she glared at them all equally.

"Well looks like the alcoholic is back," Tiffany sneered and Kenzie snapped at her.

"Well at least I don't fuck every guy that gives me more than two minutes of attention. Oh hey…I bet you are the guy she is going to fuck for five minutes and then fall asleep. Oh and you may wanna get yourself checked after you bang her. Because the last two guys that fucked her got crabs," Kenzie said and the guy looked at Tiffany and left in a hurry. Kenzie waved bye as Tiffany glared at Kenzie and raced after him. Alice gave Kenzie a wary look.

"Kenz…are you okay?" she asked warily and Kenzie gave her a full teeth grin and Alice paled.

"Hey Alice I am going to get more drinks…what do y'all want?" Kenzie asked and everyone shook their head.

"Okay suit your selves," Kenzie said and sauntered to the bar. Alice gulped and shook her head.

"Shit…I thought she was going to be okay," Alice whispered and Kate nodded.

"What's going on?" asked Baily and Alice sighed.

"Kenzie's parents were alcoholics and she takes offense to being called that and how she deals is by drinking and numbing her thoughts and feelings. She has been sober for a year and I thought that this would help her relax…damnit," Alice said and took a drink of her bloody Mary. Kenzie was at the bar ordering any drink she could think of. Then she felt a chill roll down her back. She turned around and saw Reese staring at her coolly.

"What do _you_ want?" she sneered and Reese just stared at her. Then Kenzie's drink arrived and she picked it up and took a long drink and then the drink was gone. Rees was holding her drink and chugged the rest. Kenzie stared at him with frozen blue eyes.

"What the fuck dude!" she shouted and Reese just stared at her.

"What are you doing Kenzie? Where is the girl that I first met that was tough and sarcastic. Now you are like this…I don't even want to talk about what you are like right now," Reese said softly and Kenzie glared at him not letting him past her stone walls.

"I am having fun…have you ever heard of it Mr. Stiff-Pants," Kenzie said and Reese shook his head.

"You dancing with that guy to get back at me may have worked but you may not recognize the consequences that happened," Reese said and I shook my head.

"Well you and that blonde looked pretty cozy. What about when you danced with her to get back at me. You guys looked like you were have too good of a time," Kenzie retorted and Reese's eyes went hard.

"She knows her boundaries," Reese said and Kenzie felt her heart stop.

"So you know that girl," Kenzie said coldly and Reese froze up. Kenzie tried to poke him but stumbled and almost fell on the floor if Reese hadn't caught her.

"God damnit you are drunk," Reese said and held her by her waist. Kenzie mumbled something that was supposed to be hurtful but Reese just chuckled. He helped her over to the groups table. Alice gasped and rushed over to Kenzie and Reese.

"Oh god what happened?" Alice said as she brushed Kenzie's hair out of her face.

"She is just a little drunk…I thought I would take her home," Reese said with a smile and Alice gave him a wary look.

"Don't trust this muscular hot man," Kenzie slurred and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Hurt her and you die a painful death," Alice said and gave Kenzie a kiss on the head "Be good."

"Traitor," Kenzie hissed and sighed. Reese nodded and helped Kenzie walk out the club and to his silver car and drove back to their apartment building. Kenzie was snoring by the time he got home. He sighed and realized that he doesn't have a key to her apartment and realized that Bianca and Xavier were going to be in Rome dealing with something.

"Shit…" Reese said and parked his car. He picked Kenzie up and walked up to his apartment and opened the door. Kenzie mumbled something and Reese had nowhere to put Kenzie so he took her to his room and placed her on his double bed. He sat at the piano and watched her sleep. She groaned and rubbed her skirt down low. Reese just watched her sleep strip. She was just in her bra and panties and her clothes were discarded. Reese watched as her chest moved up and down.

"Wha…it's hot," Kenzie moaned and tried to sit up and Reese reached over and set her down. She moaned and pushed her chest up. Reese stared at her breasts and struggled not to reach out and touch her. He quickly grabbed a stray blue t-shirt and held Kenzie to his chest and unbuttoned her bra. He closed his eyes as he put her head through the head of the shirt and then slipped off her bra. She mumbled and fluttered her eyes. Reese panicked and helped push her arms through the arm holes.

Kenzie started to fuss and tried to pull up her shirt but Reese quickly held the shirt down. Kenzie groaned and Reese quickly ran to the living room and turned on the air conditioning. He could feel the cool air rushing around the apartment. He ran back to his room and Kenzie was on her stomach with the shirt halfway off her back. She was rolling around and groaning and twisting around the shirt and trying to pull it off.

"Kenzie stop," Reese said and tried to pull her arms down but she mumbled and pushed him away.

"Go away Reese," she said and buried her head in the pillows. Reese picked her up and she opened her eyes and then narrowed them at him.

"Kenzie calm down…you drank a lot and you danced like a hoe," Reese said trailing off and Kenzie glared up at him.

"A hoe huh?! What about you and that blonde whore you had grinding on you," Kenzie yelled standing up on Reese's bed. She still had her shoes on so she was pretty wobbly.

"I didn't mean it like that. You were dancing very provocative," Reese said slowly and Kenzie narrowed her eyes and then they lit up.

"Oh dancing like this?" Kenzie asked and stared to belly dance and pull up the shirt, Reese's eyes went wide and he tried not to look at Kenzie's black lacey underwear and focused on the ceiling. Kenzie leaned down and touched Reese's face. She brought his face close to hers and kissed his cheek. She lingered her lips on his face. Kenzie looked down and saw that Reese was aroused by her actions. Kenzie pulled back and started to dance again. Reese watched her; his eyes followed her hips. Then she fell down on the bed. She groaned and turned to the side.

"Owwwyyy…my tummy," Kenzie moaned and Reese quickly walked to the piano and started to play a lullaby. (PLAY LULLABY FOR SOLEDA BY MARKHANSEN) Kenzie sighed and laid on her back. Thoughts flashed by her head.

She imagined horses galloping on the ceiling and then she saw Reese in the Grecian armor he was fighting beasts and then found a girl in a pale dress on a slab of stone. She had light brown hair that was limp with no life there were purple rings around her closed eyes. Reese was crying and holding her hand. Then he cursed in the sky and then in a flash of lightening the girl woke up with a gasp and Reese gripped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back and hugged her. Then they were both enveloped in a golden light. Then they were both in this large throne room area with twelve tall people all wearing different type of Grecian clothes. People started to shout but the girl yelled and everyone went quiet. She began a speech and then the leader of the group of people walked down and touched her shoulder. A light drifted from him to her and then she was consumed by this blinding light. After the light faded Reese walked back up to her and held her up. She smiled weakly and the whole thing faded as the piano music slowly faded. Kenzie was lying in the bed with tear streaks down her cheeks. Reese walked back to the bed where Kenzie was laying.

"What did you do to me?" she asked in a watery voice. Reese said nothing and Kenzie turned over on her side.

"I didn't know you played the piano," she whispered and Reese laid down next to her with his arms behind his head. He was about a foot away from Kenzie.

"There is a lot that you don't know," he said and Kenzie snorted.

"You should have opened up with the whole piano deal," Kenzie said and Reese chuckled.

"Yeah my name is Reese and I lift weights and fight people for fun…oh I also play the piano which makes me a soft and sensitive guy that would love to give you a massage," Reese said sarcastically and Kenzie laughed.

"Oh I bet you don't fight people just for fun," Kenzie said as she turned over and looked at him. Reese looked down at her and grinned.

"Why do you say that?" Reese asked and Kenzie grinned at him.

"You fight people to protect those you love and those who harm the helpless," Kenzie said and Reese frowned at the ceiling realizing that she did not even begin to realize who he was. He felt this dreading in his chest realizing that she may reject him for who he was. He didn't want her to know who he was and fought to tell her who he was but he couldn't not at the moment. He reached for her hand and she didn't move. Kenzie stared at their hands. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Something inside of her wanted to jump Reese and the other part wanted to run home.

"Will you play for me again?" Kenzie asked softly and Reese nodded and brought her hand up and kissed it.

"What do you want me to play?" Reese asked and Kenzie thought for a few seconds and sat up slowly.

"Your love Nicki Minaj…I haven't ever heard that song in forever," Kenzie said Reese nodded and walked back to the piano bench then began the song. Kenzie fell back on the bed and sighed and slowly fell asleep. Reese smiled and listened as her breathing slowed.

"A bad night just turned out great huh?" said a low sultry voice. Reese stopped playing and slowly turned around and faced a tall blonde with a red sucker in her mouth.

"What are you doing here Anastasie?" Reese growled and Anastasie grinned.

"Is that how you greet an old lover, Ares?" Anastasie said smoothly and walked over to Reese and touched his chest. Reese growled and pushed Anastasie away.

"If we are using our original names then Aphrodite I command that you leave here," Reese said glaring at Anastasie. She just grinned and spun the sucker in her mouth.

"Oh I don't think I will be going anywhere soon," Anastasie said grinning and spun around and left Reese glaring after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wide Awake**

**I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet**

Kenzie woke up and groaned as she turned over in her bed. She rolled a little too much and rolled of the bed. She yelped and sat up and stared at the dark blue covers. "Blue covers?"

"Wait I don't have blue covers?!" she said panicking and tried to stand up but a major migraine attacked her head. She scooted back and bumped her back on the wall. She used the wall to bring herself up. She found out that she was wearing just a large blue shirt and still had her underwear on. She let out a sigh of relief.

" 'Kay…where am I?" she asked herself and looked around. A piano stood in the corner as the only other furniture.

On the far wall there was a pull out door that was begging Kenzie to open it. She crab walked on the wall to the other side. Her head was pounding as she opened the door. Inside was a closet full of guys clothing. Kenzie grabbed some boy shorts and pulled them on. She looked around for something to hold her hair up but being in a boy's room it was stripped clean from any girl hair products. She sighed in frustration.

She walked slowly to the door and opened it and ran into a large muscular body. Kenzie moaned and looked up at the person who made her headache a million times worse. Her wide eyes made everything blurrier so she had to squint to see the person's face. "Who are you?"

"Wow you still drunk there Kenzie?" asked a very familiar arrogant pompous asshole voice in Kenzie's mind. Kenzie had a mental image of a giant elephant running by and taking him down too.

"Hello Reese…what are you doing here. Oh where is here?" she asked and Reese grinned and stood to the side as she shuffled out of his room. He had slept on the couch and waited for Bianca and Xavier to return. Also he was keeping watch so that Anastasie didn't return.

"My apartment," He said and she paused in the middle of the hallway. She cursed and continued to walk to the living room. She sat down and pulled the blanket that Reese had used the night before and wrapped it around herself.

"His apartment…what the fuck happened last night…did I really get _that_ drunk…oh my gawd," Kenzie moaned and brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head to her knees. Reese grinned and then sat in a chair in front of Kenzie.

"_That_ drunk? What am I not attractive enough for you?" he asked and she shook her head quickly and the groaned at that reaction.

"No that's not what I meant," she said and Reese grinned as Kenzie looked up and her eyes got wide.

Reese chuckled and opened a bag of tangy Carolina barbeque chips and Kenzie raised her head and sniffed the air. She looked over at Reese and her eyes zeroed in on the chips. She licked her lips and Reese raised a chip to his lips and her eyes followed the movement.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and Kenzie shook her head but still stared at the bag of chips. Reese sighed and handed the bag of chips to Kenzie. She grabbed the bag and started to shovel chips into her mouth. Then she coughed and stood up quickly and ran back down the hall and opened two doors and then closed the second door. Reese stared after her and then he heard the retching. He walked over there and knocked on the door.

"Hey Kenzie are you okay in there," he asked as the toilet flushed. He heard her spitting and tried to open the door.

"Does it sound like I am okay dumbass?" she retorted in a rougher voice. Reese grimaced and tried to open the door again. He twisted the door knob really fast and the lock broke. He opened the door and stared at the shocked Kenzie.

"I thought I locked the door," she whispered hoarsely and Reese bent down to help her up. She started to cry and Reese moved her back to the couch.

"I…hich…hate…crying…" she said and tried to force herself not to cry. She got the hiccups and held onto her chest to keep from moving.

"Do you need anything?" he asked and she shook her head. He sighed and sat in the armchair across the sofa Kenzie was lying on. She covered her body in the blanket and Reese looked at her and the walked back to the bathroom and opened a cabinet. He pulled out some over the counter medicine and shook out two pills. He put the medicine container back and grabbed the tums container. He shook out two of the tums. He walked back to Kenzie and held out the pills. She slowly sat up and took the pills.

"Water?" she asked and Reese quickly walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and poured some tap water in it. He handed the glass of water to Kenzie as she tossed back the two migraine pills. She drank some water and swallowed the pills. She did the same to the tums pill. She laid back down on the couch and Reese walked back to the arm chair. He turned on the T.V. and the show Bones was playing on TNT. Reese was about to change but Kenzie made a noise of protest.

"Noo…please don't I love this show," she said and Reese complied and they watched Bones. Reese wasn't really watching the show but watching Kenzie. She was smiling and her eyes started to drift over to Reese as she tried to keep them focused on the T.V. Reese grinned at her and she felt the corners of her mouth turning up in a small smile. She quickly bit her upper lip to keep her from smiling. Reese chuckled and turned back to the T.V.

"Why?" she asked and Reese looked over at her. He tilted his head and she sighed.

"Why are you chasing after me? There are girls that throw themselves at you but you just brush them off like they are flies. So why me?" she asked and Reese shrugged.

"When I first saw you at the mall I don't know. You just seemed like you could take care of yourself and I am attracted to that. You are also absolutely gorgeous that it should be illegal. But the one thing that caught my interest was your eyes," Reese said speaking the truth. Kenzie chuckled a little.

"My eyes?" she asked and looked at Reese. He wasn't looking at her but staring out the window next to him.

"Your eyes are such a brilliant blue that the sky is jealous. Also it's what I see in your eyes. You surround yourself with barbwire and put up a stone wall. You keep yourself blocked from the world. You don't let anyone get close to you. You are scared," he said and Kenzie turned her face away from him. She had so many things running through her head.

_How did he figure me out so quickly? I barely even know him,_ she thought to herself. She heard Reese get up and she looked over. He was walking towards her. He knelt down and his face was right in front of hers. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and he leaned down closer. He was about to kiss her and she to him but the windows burst. Reese covered his body over Kenzie's. She was screaming and her eyes were wide as she looked to the windows across the couch.

Reese looked over too and saw three harpies hovering out the window. They were all the color of a murky brown and red. The harpies screeched and Kenzie brought her hands to her ears and screamed. Reese's eyes glowed gold and he stood up. His body was encased in flames that were burning his mortal clothes and leaving him in Grecian armor. Kenzie gapped and screamed not at Reese but at the harpies that were getting closer. Reese had a sharp spear in his hand. He glared at the harpies.

"**WHO SENT YOU!"** he shouted in Greek. The harpies cackled and started to fly closer. Reese leaned back and threw his spear. He hit one of the harpies squared in the chest and she screeched as she fell to the ground. But before she could hit the ground her body was burned to ashes. Kenzie untangled herself from the blanket and ran behind the couch. She could see two women that had bird legs for their legs and instead of arms they had wings. Their faces were very ugly and when they opened their mouth Kenzie could see rows of sharp teeth.Their long gaunt pale faces were twisted in horrid expressions and Kenzie quickly curled in a ball. Reese didn't have another spear with him so he ran over to Kenzie and picked her up like she was a bag of feathers.

Kenzie kept her eyes closed and she could hear Reese's breathing and the screeches from the harpies. She made the bad decision of opening her eyes. She saw that Reese was running on the roofs of other buildings. She screamed and clutched onto Reese's neck. She looked behind them and screamed again. The two harpies were catching up. Reese cursed something in Greek and Kenzie closed her eyes again. Then Reese looked over and saw a silver arrow shooting from the air and snagging a harpy in the eye. The harpy screamed and fell. It hit the roof and exploded in a burst of feathers. The last harpy screeched and started to fly faster. Then Reese jumped over a patio garden and large vines shot up and wrapped around the harpy. She struggled but was slowly consumed by the plants. Reese skidded to a stop on a roof of a building. He held Kenzie to him and caught his breathe. Then Bianca and Xavier showed up. Kenzie looked up and gasped. She scrambled down from Reese's arms and stared at Bianca and Xavier.

"What the hell?" she asked. Bianca was wearing a white dress with a brown leather belt on her waist, leather sandals that wrapped up her legs and she was carrying a silver bow and had a satchel of arrows over her shoulder. Her hair was wild and curly with a silver circlet on her head. Bianca had a serious look on her face. Then Kenzie turned to Xavier who was wearing a white toga with a purple sash on his shoulder. His hair was slightly longer and wavy. He had wreath of grapes on his head and was holding a staff with a pinecone on top. He looked bored and had a cup of wine in his hand.

"Kenzie there is something I need to tell you," Reese said and Kenzie slowly turned to face him. Reese had a helmet on and took it off. He was wearing Grecian armor, with a golden breast plate, a leather skirt, and a red cape behind him. He was harsher looking than before, but as Kenzie looked in his eyes she saw that he was nervous.

"What…" she said nervously and backed away from him. He tried to reach out but Bianca placed a hand on his forearm. He sighed and looked down before looking Kenzie in the eye.

"Kenzie, I am the Greek God of War, Ares is my Greek name. I was given the chance to get to know you," he said but Bianca elbowed him in the ribs. He scowled and Kenzie started to tremble.

"You are lying. Tell me the truth of why you chased after me and tell me why those bird women attacked us," Kenzie said trying not to freak out.

"I am the God of War, Kenzie. How am I to show you that? I was surrounded by flames and not hurt. I killed…wait you could see the harpies?" he asked and Kenzie nodded trying not to cry. The ugly faces flashed when she closed her eyes and she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Kenzie…when I first saw you I wanted you for my own. My mother brought up this whole deal at a family meeting. My brother Adam the one who walked up to you first at the mall decided to make things more interesting. He said that if you pass a few test and then you will be my wife and a Goddess. You will have immortality anything else you could want," Reese said and Kenzie shook her head.

"Test? Why do they have to test me? What if I don't want to be your wife?" Kenzie said and Reese sighed again.

"If you fail all the tests then you will die and I will be alone for all eternity," Reese said and Kenzie groaned.

"I can't fail or I will die! Those are unfair rules! They push me to want to pass to live! But GOSH WHAT AM I SAYING!? I don't actually believe you…do I?" she asked and Reese walked over to her and pulled her in a hug. She started to shake and sniffle.

"If you want to cry you can but don't hold it in or you may harm yourself," he said and Kenzie shook her head. Bianca and Xavier looked at each other and nodded.

"Reese you need to take her somewhere safe. Someone is trying to kill her. Xavier and I will try to see who sent the harpies," Bianca said and Reese nodded. Bianca and Xavier disappeared and Reese pulled away from Kenzie. She was breathing in quick intakes and shaky exhaling. Her eyes were red and watery from not crying. Reese touched her cheek gently.

"Kenzie…I need to take you somewhere safe. Will you go with me?" he asked and Kenzie stared at him.

_Do I believe him? Do I want to be his wife? I want to live. I do but I don't know what to do. What will happen to my family? I do have feelings for Reese but I don't know what they mean, _she thought and then she blinked and a tear dropped to the ground. She looked up at Reese.

"I will go with you but I…I don't know," Kenzie said but Reese knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to run away from him and never look back. Reese was surprised that she had the courage to say that she will go. She must be scared shitless.

"Okay, you don't need anything, being a God has its perks," Reese said and Kenzie didn't look at him.

"I need to get Cyrus," she said softly and Reese nodded. He grabbed Kenzie's hand but she didn't flinch. He traveled back to her apartment, now that he was at full power again.

_Looks like Zeus is making things fair for whatever is going to happen_, Reese thought as they appeared in the middle of Kenzie's living room. Cyrus was lying by the door and yelped when he saw Kenzie appear out of thin air.

"Cyrus!" Kenzie shouted and Cyrus scrambled up and jumped on Kenzie. Rees was now in regular clothing. He had on blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Kenzie stood up and kept her hand on Cyrus's head.

"Where are we going?" she asked and Reese shrugged.

"Where ever you want to go," Reese said and Kenzie thought for a moment.

"Where can we go where most people cannot find us?" she asked and Reese grinned he knew exactly where to go.

"We can't go there by plane. I have to take us there. But we will go to Ogygia," he said and Kenzie shrugged.

"Wait…isn't that were Calypso lives?" she asked and Reese looked at her shocked.

"You know your Greek history," he said and it was Kenzie's turn to shrug.

"My Grandfather is Greek and kept telling tells of the Greek Gods and Goddesses," Kenzie said and stood by Reese. He grabbed her hand and grabbed Cyrus's collar. Cyrus didn't growl but kept his head low. Then in another blur they appeared on a beach. Reese whistled and a girly shriek sounded and a girl of no more than eighteen erupted from the trees and launched herself at Reese.

"Oh my Gods Ares! It has been forever!" said the girl. She was wearing a school girl outfit.

"It's Reese now," Reese said gently as Kenzie stared at him and the girl that wrapped her legs around Reese's waist.

"Well still it has been forever since I have had one of your famous visits," the girl said and Reese chuckled nervously.

"Cal I need to stay on your island for protection from someone," he said and Cal laughed.

"The God of War needs my protection?" she said laughing. Reese was getting nervous because Calypso was not very good at sharing and she thought that he was here make love to her. Also he was nervous because Kenzie was radiating this anger that made Cyrus move away from her.

"Cal I don't need your protection but there is someone that I know that needs your protection," he said and Cal paused and her face grew serious.

"Now before I tell you who do you swear on the Styx to protect them with all you have. I will also put in my part to hide your island from anyone who is looking for us," Reese said and Cal nodded.

"I swear by the Styx to uphold this promise," Cal said thinking that she need to care for some mortal male that Reese usually brought with him.

"Okay then," Reese said and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He put Cal down and walked over to Kenzie. She was glaring at him with such anger that Reese gulped. He touched her shoulder but she pushed him away.

"Cal this is Kenzie, she is the person I need you to protect," Reese said and Cal walked over and looked at Kenzie. Cal lifted her upper lip and hissed.

"Who is she to you," Cal asked and Reese rubbed the back of his neck. He knew that Cal would get defensive over Reese.

"I have been given the chance to make Kenzie my wife," Reese said and Cal hissed and turned away, her little shirt flying up and showing white and green stripped underwear.

"Oh so is she another one of your mistresses?" Kenzie asked heatedly and Reese nodded. Kenzie huffed and turned away and started to walk away along the beach.

"Great. I the God of War am scared of a mortal girl and a jealous Goddess," Reese said and sighed. Cyrus barked and followed Kenzie. Reese groaned and followed Cal back to her house. It was very modernized, Quinn (Hermes) visited Cal often and she could imagine anything she wanted on the island. Also her maids were all the Victoria Secret Models and other gorgeous women which is another reason why Quinn visited. Reese found Cal in her room 'playing' with another man that was lost at sea. Reese sighed and walked back down the stairs and out on the side patio with a pool. He leaned on the fence and looked out at the ocean. He had already sent up his power and now the Ogygia was unable to be found by most Gods and Goddesses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Both of Us**

**I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us**

Kenzie found herself lost in the forest on the island. Cyrus walked by her as she kicked the trees and other greenery. She was furious and need to take the anger out on something. She kicked a tree again and shouted out her anger.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!" she shouted and held onto her foot and hopped up and down. She leaned on a rock and punched the rock behind her.

"So stupid!" she snapped and then the ground started to shake and the rock behind her moved. She jumped forward and sat on the ground staring up as the large rock that was behind her. It now changed into a rock like monster with sharp spikes on its back.

Kenzie gulped and the thing opened a crack in the rock and bellowed. Kenzie screamed and scrambled up and started to run. Cyrus was running ahead of her and then he disappeared. Kenzie kept running. She knew that the thing was chasing her as she saw trees near her start to shake and fall. A shadow covered her and she quickly jumped ahead of her and she tumbled and landed on her side. She looked behind her and saw the rock thing picking up the ground where she once was. She quickly got up and started to run again. The thing threw the piece of ground and it landed in front of Kenzie. She screamed and turned right. She could feel her legs starting to tire. She tripped and fell forward. She rolled down a hill and landed on her back with a loud oaf. She screamed again as the rock thing appeared and looked down at her. It reached down to squish her but a blur of red and brown appeared in front of Kenzie. She screamed and then stopped once she realized that she was still alive. She looked up and saw Reese in the same Grecian armor as before but this time he had a sword in his hand. He held off the rock monsters hand with the sword.

"What did you do to piss of a rock elemental?" he asked and smiled at her. She shook her head and laid back down on her back.

"Stupid thing got in my rampage way," she said and Reese chuckled and tensed up and pushed the rock elemental back. The thing stumbled and fell on its back. Reese jumped up and ran up the elemental's chest and paused in the middle. He stabbed the elemental in a small crack on its chest. The elemental jerked up and the slowly started to curl up and returned to being a large pointed rock. Reese ran back to Kenzie. She was breathing steadily. She looked over at him as he arrived.

"You know what…I may actually believe that you are a freaking Greek God," she said and then passed out. Reese chuckled and picked her up. He watched her rest for a bit and then a rustle in the tree tops made him tense up.

"Hmm looks like that didn't do the job," Calypso said and Reese snapped his head up and looked at the girl that was staring down at him from the top of a tree. Reese growled and Calypso jumped down and landed five feet in front of him. She was wearing a spandex shorts and a sports bra. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her bare feet dug into the soft moss and she smirked at Kenzie.

"You sent the beast on her?! You swore on the Styx to protect her," Reese growled and Calypso bent over and started to cough. Some blood was seen and she looked up with wide eyes.

"I am dying Reese. It takes all of my being to keep my island up. I need to find a husband or I will die! Reese why don't you just have the girl die and marry me?" she asked and Reese looked down at Kenzie and then back at his friend. She looked very sick and Reese looked back at Kenzie. He knew that Cal and him were great together but he wanted to get to know Kenzie better. He could feel that Kenzie and he had something that he couldn't have with anyone else.

"Cal…I'm sorry but I need Kenzie. You are a really great friend but Kenzie is very important to me. If she dies…then I die. Calypso I will do everything in my power to help you but I cannot marry you. Please understand. If you just hang on a little longer then I will go and find someone worthy of you," Reese said and Calypso nodded and bent over and coughed up another bought of blood. Reese panicked and grabbed Cal's arm and teleported back to her home. Cal collapsed on the floor and started to wheeze. A few girls ran over and picked up Cal's limp body.

"Master Ares, we are going to take her to her room. You can take that girl to your room," one girl said and quickly ran after the girls that took Cal's body. Kenzie was still out cold and Reese walked to his room that Cal made especially for him. It was dug out of the cave behind the house. The bed was a large king size with furs draping all over. He had large wool tapestries on the walls from when the Grecian's worshiped the Gods and Goddesses. He placed Kenzie under the fur blankets; he knelt down and thought about what was going on. He needed to toughen up but Kenzie and Calypso just brought out the soft side of him like Artemis does. He scowled and stood up. He walked over to the door to the room and bolted it shut. One on the inside and one on the outside; just in case someone tried to get in or Kenzie tried to get out. He rubbed his head and decided to pay a visit to a minor god that owed him a favor. He disappeared and arrived at a small house in the mountains.

Kenzie woke up and found herself sweating. But the sweat was too dark and Kenzie looked up and saw Calypso over her with a knife in her hand. There was blood dripping down her chin and landed on Kenzie's shirt. Kenzie opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"If I cannot have him…*cough* no one…can…" Calypso wheezed and then she fell forward across Kenzie's body. Kenzie froze as Calypso's body began to convulse. The wheezing was horrible and wet. Kenzie very gently moved from under Calypso. She started to walk out of the room but when Calypso moaned and coughed again.

"Ar-eess…" Calypso whispered and that made Kenzie pause. She took a deep breath and walked back to Calypso. She gently pulled Calypso on the bed and covered her in the furs. She took the knife away and threw it on the floor. The knife skidded to the entrance. It still had some of Calypso's blood on it. Kenzie walked out and found a water bucket and filled it with water and lugged it back to the room. She found a wash cloth and dunked it in the water. She wrung out the excess water and folded it in a rectangle and placed it on Calypso's head. Kenzie also wiped away the blood around Calypso's mouth. Kenzie found that anything she thought of would appear right next to her. She got a chair, some food, more buckets and herbs. She let the herbs soak in the buckets of water. Cal started to move but Kenzie held her down.

"Wow even for a Goddess you are pretty weak," Kenzie said to herself and Cal stopped thrashing. Kenzie sat back down and began to eat the food she had thought of. After an hour Cal woke up and started to cough again. Kenzie placed a wash cloth over her mouth and then Cal stopped coughing. She was wheezing but not as bad as before. The cloth was covered in blood and Kenzie put that one away. Cal blinked slowly and pulled herself up. Kenzie reached out to help but Cal glared at her. The skinny Jamaican Goddess didn't want her help.

"What was that?" Cal asked in a hoarse voice. Kenzie looked at the bucket next to her.

"Just a concoction that I made up…okay I didn't make it up it is just the same stuff for this tea that helps reduce coughs. But I used more of the smelly agents. It helped though," Kenzie said and Cal narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" she asked and Kenzie started to talk about how the agents travel in Cal's circulatory system.

"No why are you being nice to me when I tried to kill you…twice?" Calypso asked and Kenzie stopped talking and looked at the tapestry on the wall across from her.

"When you called out Reese's name I realized that you just wanted him. And you would do anything to have him. You would kill any girl that made a move on Reese. I respect that. I couldn't let you die without saying goodbye to Reese…I am not pitying you at all if that is what you think," Kenzie said and Cal shook her head and bright tear drops started to fall from her eyes. Then the tears got a pinkish hue to them. Kenzie wiped them away with a wash cloth.

"No one has ever been this nice to me on their own, besides Ares and my helpers. You confuse me Mackenzie Lopper," Calypso said and slowly fell back on the pillows falling tired.

"I may even regret killing you," she whispered and Kenzie laughed.

"Still bent on killing me huh," she said and Cal nodded.

"As long as you are with the man I love I will try to kill you," she said and Kenzie smiled.

"Key word is try," she said and Calypso laughed and fell asleep. Kenzie sat back and frowned. She didn't want to be the cause of Calypso's anguish and anger. She would have to talk with Reese when he got back. Kenzie right now felt safe but she realized that Calypso is the one controlling the island and if Calypso wanted Kenzie could have been killed countless times already.

Reese walked out of the small house with a piece of paper in his hands. He was smiling because he could save Cal and also Kenzie would still be alive. He just needed to find this human and convince him to stay with Cal. He teleported to the address and found himself standing in front of a condominium and he saw a tall man watering a garden on the balcony. Reese looked at the paper and then back at the man. He nodded and teleported himself to the door of the fifth floor condominium 10. He knocked on the door and he heard the balcony doors open and close. Soft footsteps padded across the room and stopped outside the door. The door opened and standing in front of Reese was a tall man with pale skin and a mop of brown hair. The man's brown eyes looked wary but intrigued.

"Yes…can I help you?" the man asked and Reese looked back at the paper.

"Are you Phillip Coltson?" Reese asked and the man looked at the paper too and nodded.

"Yes…what do you want?" Phillip asked harshly getting worried. Reese gritted his teeth and took a cleansing breath.

"I need to talk to you about something that you may already know about," Reese said and held up a picture of Calypso. Phillip gasped and opened the door.

"How do you know her? Who is she? How did you know she has been plaguing my dreams?" Phillip asked taking the photo out of Reese's hands. Reese grinned and walked in as Phillip sat on the couch.

"I will be asking the questions first," Reese said and closed the door behind him.

"That is my friend Calypso," Reese said standing across from Phillip as he traced Calypso's face in the picture.

"Something is wrong with her isn't it?" Phillip asked and Reese recoiled back in shock. He stared at the intriguing human with new light in his eyes.

"Yes, how did you know?" Reese asked and Phillip looked up and shook his head and handed back the photo.

"It is better that I just show you than tell you," Phillip said and walked to a door. Reese followed him and noticed paintings and drawings hung everywhere in the house. They all said P. Colt and Reese narrowed his eyes and continued to follow Phillip who had stopped in front of the door.

"Inside is something that no one has seen before…but I get the feeling that you are different from the normal people. You are like her…but stronger and more dangerous," Phillip said and before Reese could respond Phillip opened the door and Reese's jaw hung open. Inside the room were pictures upon pictures of Calypso. Some naked and some covered by a thin material of clothing. Reese could feel the energy pulsing from this room.

"She consumes my every thought," Phillip said softly and turned back to Reese.

"She needs you. Are you willing to give up this life and spend eternity with her? You will not age, you will stay the age you are, you will not be like me but something less than what you are now. If you come with me then you will live with her forever. Is this what you wish to do?" Reese asked and Phillip stared at one of the pictures for a long time. It was Calypso bent down holding a thin fabric over her body and her dark eyes were glinting with something lustful. Phillip turned back to Reese and nodded his head.

"I will do anything for her," he said and Reese could feel some tension removing from his shoulders. He took Phillip by the shoulder and teleported back to Ogygia.

Kenzie was washing the wash cloths when she heard a loud bang and someone yelling. She gasped and quickly jumped up and ran over to the door. She started to close the door but heavy footsteps approached quickly and she gave up. Kenzie looked back at Cal and whispered a sorry and ran down the hall away from the footsteps.

"This is an amazing piece of work," Phillip said and touched a large Grecian jar. He knocked it over and it crashed on the floor breaking into little pieces. Reese roared and almost killed the human right there. He was saved only by being Calypso's last hope. Phillip cowered near the floor and tried not to cry.

"YOU INSOLENT HUMAN! HOW COULD YOU BREAK THAT PRICELESS JAR!?" Reese shouted and he scoffed as Phillip cowered on the floor. He blew out a heavy breath and walked back to his room. He first needed to check up on Kenzie. He heard some noise from the area ahead and he walked faster to his room. He could barely make out a shadow running down the hallway silently. His breath quickened as he looked at the open door of his room. He took a few steps and came across a bloody knife. He slowly bent down and picked it up. He looked at the bed and saw a figure under the covers. Reese fell to his knees and moaned.

As Kenzie ran down the halls she heard a low moan shaking the house. She shivered in fear and grabbed the nearest jar. She realized that the person could kill Calypso and things could go downhill from then. She quickly ran back to Reese's room and found a figure slumped down in front of the door. She took three hesitant steps and then she was slammed against the wall behind her. She gasped and grabbed at the hands of her captor. They were strong and would not release her. Her captor slowly looked up and Kenzie's eyes went wide. Reese was staring back at her with equally surprised eyes. He slowly brought her down to the ground. Kenzie touched her throat and winced.

"What are-OAFF" she started but Reese pulled her in a tight hug and she lost the air in her lungs. Reese rubbed her back and ran his hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed and took a deep breath of Reese's scent.

"I thought Cal killed you," he whispered and Kenzie shook her head.

"Nah I have you to save me," she whispered back. Reese pulled back and looked down at her and she looked up at him. His eyes were a smoldering golden brown that drew Kenzie in. They reminded her of melted gold. She sighed and leaned into him. Reese gazed back at Kenzie and was about to kiss her when a low cough interrupted him. Kenzie jerked back to her thoughts and pulled away from him. Reese watched as a shadow crossed Kenzie's face and become blank. Reese glared up at Phillip who had interrupted them. Phillip was moving from one foot to another. He looked sheepish and was blushing.

"Sorry to interfere but where is the bathroom?" he asked and Reese pointed down the hallway. Phillip left and Reese turned back to Kenzie but she was in his room. He looked in and saw Calypso lying in his bed with blood on the covers. Kenzie was wiping Cal's face of the blood. Reese paused and tried to replay what had just happened.

Cal who tried to kill Kenzie was letting Kenzie help her? Reese shook his head and walked over to Kenzie. He watched her as she gently cleaned Cal's face. Kenzie was gentle with her work and the blood seemed to wash off immediately as Kenzie washed Cal's face.

"Why are you helping her?" Reese asked and Kenzie shrugged. "She tried to kill you and yet you help her as she lays near her death."

Kenzie looked up at him and scoffed. "I will not let her die when she just wanted you to love her. I will not sit by and watch someone suffer. I am not heartless." Reese felt that the last sentence was directed to him and he turned away. Then Cal began to stir. Kenzie tried to calm Cal down but Cal was starting to get hysterical.

"Hey uh I couldn't find the bathroom but…" Phillip started but trailed off as he saw Cal. He walked over to her as she was thrashing around. Once he touched her arm she went still. Phillip leaned down and held her hand. Kenzie stood up and walked over to Reese. She put her arm on his and looked to the door. He shrugged and followed her to the hallway. She closed the door and looked at him.

"Who was that?" she asked and Reese walked away from her and into the living room. "Don't walk away from me!" Kenzie followed him and sat across from him on the white couch. He just grinned and watched her seethe. Her face grew red as she saw him smirking. He watched her silently grow more frustrated with him.

"Well are you going to tell me who that was?" she asked and Reese just grinned. With a loud bark Cyrus came lopping in, he had a large parchment in his mouth. Cyrus trotted over to Kenzie and she took the paper from his mouth. As she started to open it Reese moved over and covered her hand. She glared up at him and he tried to take the paper away. "Oh no you don't, this is addressed to me," she said and tugged the paper away.

"What if that paper explodes and you die?" Reese retorted and Kenzie stuck her tongue at him. She slowly unrolled the parchment and gazed at the golden handwriting. Her breath was stuck in her throat as the words made her drown.


End file.
